Transmission of program data is typically carried out over a single common layer. For example, audio and video content for the program is carried over the same transport stream. The program data is synchronized within the same transport stream. In many cases, data for multiple programs is multiplexed for transport in a single stream. The modulation of the transport stream is often optimized for the programs being transmitted.